Ludicrous Smiles
by The Greycloak Wanderer
Summary: Songfic. In the spirit of Remembrance. In an AU universe where war is everywhere. From Saviour Machine's song Ludicrous Smiles, best if song is downloaded.


They had warned Ken not to wander outside the safe zone. The enemy was still out there. Ken didn't care. Not on this night. It was overtaking him. That, he could feel quite clearly. He could feel all the spaces that were filled with pain. And all the spaces that used to be filled with honor, love, and friendship. The insane dream, the madness, was coming. And he reached out to it.  
  
Sanity falls by the knife that lacerates the brain  
Listen to the pain  
Touch the empty spaces within our hearts  
And see the dream is our reality  
  
Yes, it was here. He had better leave the camp soon. In his mind's eye, Ken was standing on the brink of a river. A cold, rushing river that crashed and swirled menacingly. He let himself go.  
  
The dream is our reality  
Stand upon the edge  
Fall into the water  
  
He was almost running now, trying desperately to leave his comrades behind. In his mind, he was being tossed about, the waves desperately trying to drag him under. Ken looked at the guards, looked at those he fought beside, and wished they could see the real enemy.  
  
Drift upon the sea  
Pray for all the others  
Suffering to see  
  
Ken smiled as he jumped over the fence. The guards didn't stop him. The smile froze them in place. Ken laughed maniacally, letting the waves in his mind drag him down. The waves pulverized his mind, washing it clean. He laughed again. It felt good.   
  
The ludicrous smiles on our faces  
Show nothing remains  
  
No one could cut through the madness he was in now. No one at all. He was protected, he was safe. He could smile.  
  
In a fortress surrounding the dream  
The ludicrous smiles in our eyes  
  
The rain told him to continue. The rain added to the madness of the ocean he was in. It showed that this madness, both his and the world's, would not end soon.  
  
See the fall of the rain  
And the coming of what is to be  
He looked up at the moon, thanking it for being there. It gave him a place of refuge. A place where he could hide from all the others.   
  
The lunatic hides in the night  
From the man of the sane  
  
There was no prison here, everyone ran free. He stopped, looking at a window, looking at his reflection, looking at his own eyes. A part of him was scared of what he saw. The part that was in control just smiled maniacally and laughed.  
  
In a world that imprisons the free  
Terrified of what he sees  
The ludicrous smiles  
The ludicrous smiles  
Smiles over me  
  
  
He continued running through the city, at full speed, and yet he never felt winded. His eyes narrowed, as those foolish enough to follow were behind him. He smiled. They thought that they were chasing Ken. When actually Ken was chasing them.  
  
Shadows may follow the man  
One thing is leading the others  
  
Ken ran into an alley that he knew had a dead end. Shivering with excitement at the fight about to take place, he turned. Many figures appeared. One stepped forward. "We have orders to kill any of the fighters that we have find." He said. Still shivering with excitement, barely containing himself, Ken decided to toy with the man. "But, not me, I'm not a fighter, really I'm not."  
  
Follow the veil in my hand  
Nothing, nothing deceiving my brothers  
  
"We have our orders. And you will die." The man replied. Not being able to contain himself any longer, Ken let out a laugh. A laugh of an insane man. It was a laugh without mirth of any kind. It was harsh, grating, and cold. Now shivering visibly, Ken turned his head sideways and looked into the eyes of the lead man. The man froze in place. His eyes widened as he looked into the blue madness of Ken's. He saw the waves, he saw the lands that were only in Ken's mind. For an instant, he saw the world of this lunatic.  
  
Look into my eyes, walk into my vision  
Drift upon the streams, enter vast dominions  
  
Shivering violently now, Ken spread his arms wide and threw his head back. "WELCOME TO MY DREAM!"  
  
Welcome to my dream  
  
  
  
Ken was very pleased. He walked out of the alley, leaving the bloodied and disfigured corpses behind. He looked back and smiled. Smiled at his lack of humanity.  
  
The ludicrous smiles on our faces  
Show nothing remains  
  
He started to walk back to camp. His sanity was slowly gaining control. But not quite yet. Nothing could touch him. Nothing could hurt him. Not in his dream, it couldn't.  
  
In a fortress surrounding the dream  
The ludicrous smiles in our eyes  
  
He saw the perimeter around the camp. It was still raining. The rain was washing away all the blood on him. It wasn't his blood though. The rain signaled a time to come when all hurts would be washed away. But that day wasn't here yet.  
  
See the fall of the rain  
And the coming of what is to be  
  
He came back out of the night, as his sanity reigned. Ken shivered at what he had done that night. He was afraid of the other person in him. He was afraid of the lunatic within. With all his might, Ken closed the door to the lunatic. He didn't want it to come again.  
  
The lunatic hides in the night  
From the man of the sane  
In a world that imprisons the free  
  
Morning started to chase the night away. The guards that had seen Ken leave were not the ones that stood watch now. They let Ken enter without a second thought. He smiled at them.  
  
  
The lunatic smiles over, smiles over,  
Smiles over me  
The lunatic smiles over, smiles over,  
Smiles over me  
The lunatic smiles over, smiles over,  
Smiles over me  
Terrified of what he sees  
The ludicrous mind  
  
He saw the camp start to awaken. He saw the others. They greeted him. And he smiled. 


End file.
